Peach tree
by Alicat123
Summary: Shira has an unfortunate accident with peaches, how will Diego help her out? yet another one-shot: god damn it felix WHY? Another?


Well hello there :) I had a last minute idea. review

"uncle Diego! Wake up!" peaches whispered vigorously poking his side, she was in the herds cave. It was outside a forest where it overlooked a lake. The sun set and rose from there, and the herd loved it. Diego opened one eye at the sound of Peaches yelling, he yawned and stretched his forearm's out grunting in the process.

"what's the matter peach" he groaned raising up wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Shira managed to get stuck" she looked nervous biting her lip as she spoke.

Diego couldn't help but laugh, he looked back at peach and cleared his throat embarrassed from his sudden outbreak

"She was getting some fruit for me and well least to say she got stuck." peaches giggled at that.

Diego perked his ears and grew a smile

"so you why dont you get manny or Ellie?" Diego questioned

peaches looked around

"they cant reach" she sniggered, she began to walk out the cave

"and I thought it would be funny if I got you to get her down, its only fair. She gives you grief about being soft"

Diego ran up besides peaches and gave her a bropaw

"well, did you tell her im coming to get her down?" Diego smirked

"hell yeah" peaches laughed.

After a short trek later , Diego couldn't be more happier with the sight.

Shira was at the top of a huge peach tree, clinging on with a 'dont say a thing' look.

"So , been chasing birds up a tree?" Diego laughed, he soon shut up when Shira shot a glare that would make grown men cry .

"just come and get me down!" she snapped. Diego turned to peaches and shrugged. She giggled and walked off.

"Peaches told me you tried to get fruit for her and, wait a minuet ! Your a brilliant climber. How on earth can you not get down?" Diego stated wearily , he was planning the best way to do it without it being too awkward position for her.

"im gunna fall if I move, and I cant! Im s-scared of heights" she yelled becoming impatient.

Diego now knew things he could use against her, but somehow he didn't want too.

He began using his forearms to grasp onto a huge branch, using his upper strength he pulled himself up. He then jumped to the main trunk and clawed his way up to Shira.

To Diego's surprise Shira was in fact shaking, so she must of really been scared.

"Diego please get me down" she begged, Diego perched himself on a branch casually

"don't worry, captain softie to the rescue" he chuckled trying to calm her down.

"well I got three options for ya, we fall into the river and we swim back , you can hold onto me while I climb down or I can grab you by the scruff and do it like a cub?" Diego laughed at the last part. Shira looked at Diego deciding on what she wanted to do.

"ok so I cant swim , I don't want to be carried like a cub, so ill climb on your back" she simply said.

Diego slowly made his way to her, he offered his paw for her. She looked at it first, despise written all over her face. Then she looked him in the eye, and slowly grabbed his paw.

Diego was surprised at how soft they were. He grabbed her underbelly and slid her on his back.

"now hold on" Diego wearily grunted judging whether to jump into the river or risk the fall.

"wh-" before she had time to finish, Diego leaped from the top straight down to the river, Shira clung for dear life as Diego plummeted in the icy cold water. His eyes widened

"JEEZE! Miss-judged the coldness" he yelled. He frantically used all his might to keep afloat in the middle while he looked for the embankments.

"all right Shira, retract the claws!" Diego yelled back at Shira who was now, frozen still.

She shook out of her trance and pulled her claws out revealing scratches. Being in the position she was in now, she used her forearms to hold around Diego's chest. He tensed at first but eased off as she pushed her head in the back of his scruff.

Diego used his will power to reach a near bank in which he dragged Shira off his back and onto the land.

Shira rushed to Diego to help him out. She grabbed him by his scruff and pulled, She sat back and watched as the male rose from his position and smirk.

Shira swatted him. She glared at him.

"Your and idiot you know?!" she yelled. Diego was rubbing his side where shira had dug her claws in previously.

Diego tensed, and sat up.

"im cold wet and bleeding. You are unharmed and safe . you hit me for saving you twice" Diego sated, putting emphasis in the 'twice' part.

Shira looked at the ground, then back up to Diego.

"T-thanks Diego" she stuttered.

She took her paw and smoothed down the fur on Diego where it had been ruffled and scratched.

"im sorry too" Shira softly said. Diego shook the water off his coat.

"doesn't matter, what matters is that your safe" he smiled at her, she looked unsure at first searching for an answer in his eyes.

"what kind of male sabre are you?" she giggled, Diego's ears perked up.

"A lazy soft one!" He chuckled.

Shira grew a frown but then smiled.

"yes, but think of this. What kind of sabre rescues someone who teases them about being soft from a fifty metre drop, then plunges head first into sub zero waters that could sweep away mammoths with me on your back while along swimming against currents faster then yourself" Shira stated, looking in awe at him. He blushed.  
Shira couldn't take it, she needed to do something. She couldn't do anything without it being soppy, hell if she cared. 'here goes nothing' she thought

She grappled Diego by a his front right sabre and pulled him into a kiss. What was seconds felt like hours.

She released him, 'he looked... cute' she thought. He had a huge grin and was still dripping wet.

"err- erm. Thanks I guess" Diego stuttered. Shira pushed him on his side and sat surveying his scratched sides. She bent down and sniffed them, she then began braiding his wound.

Diego felt a pang of happiness spread across his body, Shira's touch was mesmerizing, his eyes began to slowly shut.

Shira stopped and smirked at Diego who was now asleep and purring.

"you are the cutest, bravest guy I have ever met, im not even sure that is possible" She giggled to herself. She then rested over Diego's back resting her head over his back feeling his upper body slowly raise up and down to his breathing pattern. She soon fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
